13 Wishes
by Brown Eyes Parker
Summary: 13 wishes from my friends, myself, my tumblr followers, and my family for what they want to see in season 7. Story 3 - "Cross That Line" is my own personal prompt.
1. First Times

**Story 1 – First Times**

**A Jane & Lisbon Story**

**By Brown Eyes Parker**

**Author's Note: Welcome to my first installment in my one-shot series where I grant the reader's wishes for season 7. I already have all 13 prompts, but I hope you still enjoy the series. The first one is for frogster_15, who wanted Lisbon to say **_**I love you**_** to Jane. **

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

_For Frogster_15_

**.**

It had been one of the worst kinds of days, the kind that Lisbon hated the most. It had involved all sorts of horrible things, a murdered child, distraught parents, and a prime suspect that had lawyered and alibied up the second they'd looked in his direction. To make matters worse, the victim had slightly resembled Jane's daughter. It had shaken him up so much, she was afraid that she was going to lose him for a while. That he would retreat back into the places where she couldn't reach him. He hadn't even talked to her except when he had needed to.

She rinsed off her toothbrush and sighed, briefly wondering what she had gotten herself into while she stared at her reflection in the bathroom mirror. But no, she wouldn't allow herself to think like that. She'd had Jane in her life in all sorts of forms and moods. This time would only be different because they were together; this time would be different because she could hold him until all the broken pieces came together again. With that resolve in mind, she quickly pulled her hair back and went out to her bedroom to join him.

Jane was sitting on the edge of the bed with his hands clasped together on his knees, looking a little forlorn. Lisbon's heart ached for him as she stopped in front of him and touched his face.

"Jane. . ." She said.

He looked at her then, the mask she thought he was going to be hiding behind completely shattered. Lisbon leaned into him and wrapped her arms around him, tightly. He buried his face in the crook of her neck and let her comfort him.

"I'm here," Lisbon told him in a soothing voice. "I'm here."

"I know," Jane answered, his voice muffled by her neck. "I know."

"Come on," Lisbon said, pulling away from him and turning down the covers. "Now come on, you're tired, we should go to bed. We've both had a very long day and we still have a case to solve tomorrow."

Jane stopped her as she went around to her side of the bed, gently grabbing her wrist and holding her firmly in place. "Hey, thank you. I don't think I could get through this without you."

"We've always gotten through things together," Lisbon replied. "It's always going to be you and me."

"This time things are different though. This time. . ." Jane trailed off, unable to form the words.

Lisbon nodded; she completely understood what he was saying. This time it was different because they were actually _together_. "I know," she said.

He let her go and watched her slip under the covers, after a beat, he joined her. She rolled on her stomach and rested her chin on his chest. He put his hand on her head and ran his fingers through her ponytail. She hummed in contentment and closed her eyes against his touch.

"I hate days like today," he finally said.

"I know," Lisbon replied. "I do too."

"I hate that kids have to die even before they get a chance to live, to find out who they are and who they want to be. It doesn't seem fair, not to them and not to their parents. They're never going to be the same again."

"I know," Lisbon said. "I know. They have each other though, hopefully this will strength and unite them. Not tear them apart."

"Hopefully," Jane agreed.

"Patrick," Lisbon whispered after a long spell of silence. "Patrick are you still awake?"

"I'm awake," Jane answered. "Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine," she replied. "I just need to tell you something and I want you to be awake to hear it."

"What is it?" Jane asked.

Lisbon turned up her face to look at him. "I love you," she said.

He smiled at her. "I know."

Lisbon smacked him lightly. "I know you know. I just never said it aloud . . . every time I tried, the words would get stuck in my throat. So, I would just say that I felt the same way. But I'm saying it now. I love you. You deserve to hear it just as much as I do. And I'm sorry I never said it before now."

"I love you too," Jane said, pulling her down with him onto the bed so she could kiss her properly.

She closed her eyes and returned his kiss, thinking about how every time she kissed him it was like she was kissing him for the first time. After what seemed like forever, he pulled away and smiled at her. "Say it again."

Lisbon laughed and kissed him again, smoothing his hair away from her face, giving into his request. "I love you. Were you actually worried that I didn't?"

"No, no I really wasn't it. It's just nice to actually hear it."

"Don't I know it though?"

Jane laughed this time. "I guess you do. I'm sorry for making you wait so long to hear it."

"Me too," Lisbon replied. "Now come on, let's try and get some sleep."

Jane didn't need to be told twice, he cuddled into her and held her as close as possible, allowing her gentle breathing to lull him off to sleep.

They woke up early the next morning, refreshed and ready to start their day. The clouds from the day before were still looming over them, but the sunshine was lurking close by, ready to steal the darkness away from them and give them a new hope.

As Lisbon brushed her teeth and tried to make her hair presentable, she guessed that was what loving somebody looked like. Even when there were the worst possible things happening in the world, there was still a glimmer of happiness and hope. She pulled her hair back into a tight ponytail and she prayed a prayer for the family that had lost their daughter. . . she prayed they wouldn't lose each other in the process of grieving.

And she thanked God for sending Jane to her because if it hadn't been for him, then she wouldn't have known what it was like to have somebody to get through the tough times with. If it hadn't been for him, she would have never gotten to experience what true love really was.

It was something she was thankful that she didn't have to miss out on.

**_The End_**

**Author's Note:**

**And there is the end of my first story in this series. I hope you enjoyed it; I'm looking forward to your feedback! If you have anything to say comment in the box below, I don't bite. **

**Love,**

**Holly, 5/29/2014_**

**P.S**

**Cover art is on it's way!**


	2. Latching On

**Story 2 – Latching Onto You**

**A Jane & Lisbon Story**

**By Brown Eyes Parker**

**Shout-outs: Rosepeony, CSI Mentalist Fan, kathiann superwoman1015, Miyanna, Ilse17, lili87, 3greeneyes3, KatariJisbon, Water-please, Jane Doe51, noonapau, MissDonnie, patymr21, and Frogster**

**Author's Note:**

**The song title comes from "Latch" by Sam Smith. This is my two sister's request. They wanted Jane to propose in the rain, I did a lot of tweaking to the original prompt though because I was inspired to write this when I was watching **_**Four Weddings**_** the other day. The **_**wedding porn**_** comment comes from my dad, because that's what he calls it even though he watches it and scores the weddings with us. **

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

_For my sisters, Hannah and Katherine, I adore both of you with all of my heart._

.

"I think they'll give the overall experience a 4," Jane said. "There wasn't any dancing and she had a dry bar. All that aside the food was bland..."

"Mmmh," Lisbon murmured. "We'll just have to wait and see, won't we?"

He nudged her gently. "You're just being contrary. You know she had the worst wedding out of all of them. If you were one of the brides on this show, would _you_ give the honeymoon to her?"

"Well. . . if I were one of the brides on the show, I think I would be doing my best to win the honeymoon for myself. Even if it meant underscoring the other brides," Lisbon answered practically.

Jane looked appalled. "You don't actually mean they underscore each other on purpose!?"

Lisbon laughed at the look on his face. "You do realize this is a competition, don't you?"

"Of course. It's just that. . . they seem like they're such good friends by the end of the show."

Lisbon shrugged. "I'm sure some of them do become friends, but that doesn't stop them from wanting to one up their fellow competitors, friends or _not_."

"Oh wait, they're back from commercial break!" Jane said. "We'll see if I was right or not!"

"Speaking of being in competition," Lisbon muttered, trying not to smile at her boyfriend as he eagerly pressed the mute button and the sound came back on.

"I'm giving Mary's wedding a four," the pretty Asian girl said, faking a smile. "She made a beautiful bride and the ceremony was really heartfelt, but at the end of the day there wasn't any alcohol and there wasn't any dancing. It came off like a dinner party, not a wedding. I'm confident that I'm going to win the honeymoon."

"See?" Jane said, triumphantly. "I told you that Mary was going to get a four."

"From one person," Lisbon answered, looking at him suspiciously. "Did you already watch this episode?"

"Why on earth would I do that?" Jane asked innocently as he held the remote out of reach. "Wedding _porn _really isn't my thing; I just watch it because you enjoy it."

Lisbon stopped her attempts to get the remote and looked at him. "You really didn't watch it?"

"Scout's honor."

"You were never a boy scout," Lisbon reminded him.

Jane laughed and pulled her down on the couch into a lying position, the results of the television show forgotten. "Did you ever dream about your wedding when you were a little girl?" he asked.

Lisbon tucked her hand under her chin and looked at him. "When I was still a very little girl, I did."

"And what kind of wedding did you want?" Jane asked, putting his hand in her hair and tangling his fingers in it.

"A fairytale wedding," Lisbon said. "Complete with a ball gown, a sparkling tiara and a castle in Ireland."

"Ireland?" Jane asked.

"Have you ever seen castles in Ireland?"

"Of course," Jane replied. "I visited Ireland once a long time ago, when I was still a little boy. Before my father was consumed with making money and showing me off to the world. He was proud of our Irish heritage, he wanted me to know all about it. . . now tell me, since you had your whole wedding planned at a young age, did you have the groom picked out?"

"Of course!" Lisbon answered. "His name was Harry Parks and he was beautiful. All the girls in our grade were in love with him, he moved away at the end of first grade and that was the end of it. It would have never worked out anyways, he didn't like peanut butter and fluff sandwiches and that was just weird."

"What a shame, to hate peanut butter and fluff sandwiches," Jane teased. "Why'd you stop dreaming?"

"You know why," Lisbon answered quietly. "I had no choice, I had to grow up. I had three little boys who needed me. If there was any time for dreaming, I was too tired to do it. With Greg, I always knew there wasn't going to be a wedding. I think I said yes just because I didn't want to hurt his feelings."

"What about now?" Jane asked. "Do you have any dreams about what a wedding would look like now?"

Lisbon sat up and looked at him. "Patrick Jane, why on earth are you asking me something like _that_?"

"Because I'm curious," Jane replied. "Curious what you would want to do if you got engaged today."

"_Today?" _ Lisbon whispered, swallowing past the lump in her throat.

"Today, this year. . . it doesn't matter when it happens. I just want to know if you have dreams, if you have plans. I _need_ to know. . ."

Lisbon _did_ have dreams and plans, she had about eleven years of them all stored up in her heart. She hesitated though, not sure why he was asking. . . not wanting to put herself in a position to be disappointed.

"Do you still want a fairytale wedding?" Jane asked. "Complete with a ball gown and tiara and Prince Charming on a white steed?"

"I-I. . ." she swallowed again and blinked back tears. "I could do without Prince Charming and his white steed; I don't even need a ball gown or a tiara."

"Would you still want a castle in Ireland?" Jane whispered his own voice thickening with emotion.

In an instant, she knew what he was getting at, knew exactly what was going to happen and what he was going to ask.

"I just. . . I just want you," Lisbon finally said, slipping her hands into his and looking him straight in the eyes. "As long as I have you then the rest won't matter to me."

Jane looked relieved and a little teary-eyed as he let go of one of her hands and fumbled in his pocket for something, then he got on one knee and looked up at her with adoring eyes. "Teresa Lisbon would you. . ."

"Yes!" Lisbon answered before he could finish the question; she got down on her own knees and nodded as she finally gave into her tears. "Yes, I will."

Jane laughed a little bit through his own tears and took the ring out of the box and slipped it onto her finger. "Good, I thought you were going to say I was going too fast."

"Not too fast," Lisbon answered, shaking her head. "I never thought that we'd get to this point and I hoped we would for eleven years. All my dreams, all my plans. . . they include you."

"Me too," Jane admitted. "I spent more nights than I even dare admit dreaming about you in a white, walking towards me. . . spending the rest of our lives together. Growing old together. And now that we can do it, I want to do it as soon as possible."

Lisbon touched his lips with her fingertips, closed her eyes and breathed him in. "Me too," she whispered as she released a deep breath.

She kissed him then, the introduction music to _Say Yes to the Dress _and the steady tattoo of rain pounding against the window pane was their soundtrack. When she finally pulled away, she was dizzy and breathless.

"I love you," she whispered. "I love you and I would be honored to be your wife."

Jane smiled at her, his pulse skipping a beat at her promise, he waited a second and then brushed her hair out of her face before kissing her again as the words came tumbling from his mouth. "Let me take you to Ireland, give you one of the dreams that was stolen from you as a child. Please. . . at least let me do that because I can't give you the fairytale that you wanted."

"You're better than any fairytale," Lisbon told him. "Prince Charming always turns out not to be so charming and his white steed always turns out to be a little mangy. But if you want to give me a castle in Ireland, then I'll take it. Just remember, it isn't about the ceremony. It's about you and me. . . and our love for one another."

"Yeah, I know. It doesn't mean I can't give you everything you've ever wanted and I want to give you everything that you've ever wanted."

"You're enough," Lisbon told him. "Getting to steal your last name is enough. You let me scales your walls, you let me in and that's enough. I wouldn't run away to Vegas and marry you tonight, I want a little more wedding than that. But I don't need a big deal wedding either. Okay?"

Jane nodded and wrapped his arms around her, holding onto her like his life depended on it as he released a deep breath of his own. "Thank you," he whispered.

"For what?" Lisbon asked against his chest.

"For scaling past my walls, for loving me back, for saying that you'll be my wife. Thank you."

She smiled and closed her eyes. "You're welcome."

**_The End_**

**.**

**Author's Note II:**

**I hoped you enjoyed this installment of 13 Wishes and that if you did, you'll tell me what you thought in the box below. Also, check out the acoustic version of Latch by Sam Smith and chapter 6 of Cons & the Cape Cod while you're at it. Looking forward to hearing from all of you!**

**Until Next Time!**

**Love,**

**Holly, 6/16/2014_**


	3. Cross That Line

**Story 3 – Cross That Line**

**A Jane/Lisbon Story**

**By Brown Eyes Parker**

**Shout-Outs: crimeseriesfan, Ilovetea, Water-please, Jane Doe51, Marcia Santos, kathiann suerwoman1015, and mandagirl79 **

**Author's Note: This is my personal wish for season 7, I would really love to see Jane take off his ring and since nobody requested it, I decided to write it myself. I hope you don't mind that I did it. This is for the June challenge on Paint It Red 'the time you have lost' and was inspired by the song **_**Just**__**Be **_**sung by**__**Paloma Faith. The title comes from the Josh Radin song **_**Cross That Line**_** which fits this story even better than the song that inspires this story did. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Rated: K+**

**.**

Patrick Jane looked at the golden wedding band on his left hand; it glinted in the early Texas morning light. Once a symbol of his fidelity to a girl that he had known and loved all of his life, it now weighed heavily on his finger. Especially since he was sharing a bed with the second love of his life.

Teresa Lisbon, to her credit, hadn't said anything about it. It didn't even seem to faze her that he was still wearing it. It was like it was second nature to her, like it was a part of him that she had accepted a long time ago. But it still felt like the elephant in the room. It was the one thing that had shielded him so long from other women, protected him from unwanted female attention and awkward first dates that would never lead to second ones. He'd worn it like armor, harbored by the status it gave off. The majority of ladies he had met and who had flirted with him wouldn't ever consider getting involved with a married man at the end of the day.

Afterwards, when he had fallen in love with Lisbon, he had used the ring for the same purposes. As a way to safeguard himself from eligible bachelorettes throwing themselves at him because his heart still belonged to somebody else. But now the ring only symbolized all the time he had wasted by shielding himself from other women's advances and from the love he felt for her.

He realized with sudden clarity that it was time to take it off, time to reclaim all of the time that he had inadvertently lost because he had been like a little boy, cowering behind his mother's skirts because he couldn't face his biggest fears, now there was nothing to hide from anymore, it was time to let go. Time to let the ring stop bullying him into keeping himself safe from something real and true.

He flung the covers off and sprang into action, silencing Lisbon's protests at his leaving with a tender kiss and a few whispered words of assurance that he would be back later. She nodded and rolled on her side, falling back to sleep quickly.

He made his way towards a jewelry store downtown, lucky for him it was just opening and he was their first customer of the day.

"How can I help you son?" The grandfatherly owner asked as he let him.

"I need you to do something for me," Jane answered, sliding his wedding band off his ring finger and pushing it towards him.

"Of course," he said, taking it and examining it. "What would you like me to do with it? Do you have any ideas?"

"Anything that says I'm moving on, that I'm serious about _us_. . ." Jane answered, trailing off. "Do you have anything like that?"

"I have just the thing," the older gentleman replied. "If you'd just wait for a little while, I can have it ready for you in an hour or so."

"That'll be fine," Jane said even though he wanted to tell him that he had wasted enough time already and that he didn't want to waste another _minute_. But he didn't, instead he took a seat and started to flip through a bridal magazine without really looking at it.

An hour later, the owner motioned him towards the counter and opened the velvet box to reveal a charm brace with his old ring hanging down from it.

"It's a fairly new relationship isn't it?" He asked after a long moment.

"It's an old-new relationship. We've been friends for a really long time," Jane replied. "But we've just made it into something more. It's a relationship that should have happened a long time ago but didn't because of certain circumstances in our lives prohibited us from taking it any further than friendship."

He nodded. "Well, for every special occasion, for every mile stone in your new relationship you can give her a new charm."

"What do I owe you?" Jane asked, reaching for his wallet.

"It's on the house," he answered. "For new beginnings, for second chances on love it is the least I could do. I wish you and your lady all the best in the world."

"Thank you," Jane said.

**.**

When he got back to her house, she was sitting at the island dressed in his shirt and skinny jeans and her dark hair cascading down her back. She was nursing a cup of coffee and reading the Funny pages, a small smile on her face because of the daily _Peanuts _strip. His heart stopped and for a moment, he had to remind himself _again_ that this time it was very real, this time he wasn't dreaming. She belonged to him.

"You left me," she said when she noticed he was looking at her from the doorway.

"Believe me, it won't become a habit. I needed to do something," Jane answered, coming over to her and stealing a kiss. "I'm sorry."

"Where were you?" Lisbon asked her eyes still closed from their kiss.

"Getting something for you."

She opened her eyes and smiled at him in the way that had been causing his heart to melt ever since he'd met her. "A present for _me_?"

"It isn't anything much," Jane answered. "Close your eyes, okay?"

"_Jane!"_ Lisbon whined.

"Okay, you don't have to close your eyes then!" Jane said as he held out the gift bag for her.

"What is it?" She asked as she pushed aside the tissue paper and pulled out the box.

"Open it and see."

"I hate surprises," Lisbon told him as she opened the lid. Her eyes widened as she picked up the bracelet and looked at it in awe, her fingers sliding over the worn wedding ring. "Patrick. . . what is it?"

"It's a charm bracelet," Jane explained like it wasn't the most obvious thing. He took it from her and unclasped the hook so he could put it on for her. When he was finished, he kept his hand on wrist, running his fingers up and down her pulse point.

"But. . . you took off your ring!" Lisbon said. "Why did you take off your ring?"

"It was time," Jane answered simply. "In the beginning, it was a symbol of my fidelity to my wife and then I wore it to remind me that I was on a mission to avenge her death. Afterwards I fell in love with you and it protected me from other women's advances. If I could do it over, I would have taken it off sooner. I lost so much time. . . we both lost so much time. I need to make up for it. So, I'm starting with the ring. I want you to have it because I know you'll keep it safe for me. I want you to know that I belong to you completely. I'm done being chained to my past, I'm living in the present. I'm looking towards the future. I'm not wasting any more time."

Lisbon smiled at him, her eyes filled with unshed tears. Suddenly any lingering doubts that she had been having about their relationship faded and she knew they were going to be amazing and everything was going to be okay between them.

She squeezed the ring one more time and then let it go, releasing a deep sigh as she gave him another kiss.

"Thank you," she whispered.

**_The End_**

.

**Author's Note II:**

**I've had this written for about five days now, but I've put off posting it because the day I finished this story, I had already posted "Latching Onto You", so I put off posting it for a while longer. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this installment. I promise the next time I'm going to write and post a story for somebody I don't know in real life. If you liked this, leave your review below! **

**Until Next Time!**

**Love,**

**Holly, 6/23/2014_**


End file.
